


ML Staff Appreciation Countdown Week

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Miraculous Week [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fics for ML Staff Appreciation Countdown Week, also posted on Miranoir-ff on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: (Nov 30th) Reveal - Let’s start the countdown off with a bang! A reveal amongst our heroes? To their friends? Family? Let’s see what else we haven’t come up with yet! 
> 
> Now I took some liberties with this prompt because I had homework due tonight and I felt it was good enough where it was. I suggest you listen to Adele’s Rolling in the deep for the first part of the fic and Adele’s Hello in the second part. 
> 
> I don’t own any of Adele’s songs but I thought they fit Marinette really well

To be honest, Marinette often wished that she couldn’t sing but then again her mother loved it when she sang. Her mom loved hearing her belt out amazingly high notes that reminded her of her childhood in China when her mother sang to her. If Marinette was going to be honest, she loved to sing but every time she sang for someone other than her mother, it just seemed to bring her attention she didn’t want to have. People in the past had tried to use her as entertainment for parties and she had almost become an idol as a teen in China.

It was sad that Marinette had to hide when she wanted to sing. She couldn’t hum out in public or do anything musical. If there was a singing contest, Marinette would have to sadly not participate and unfortunately hear Chloe brag that she was going to win. She would stay in the crowd while everyone else got to sing.

But ignoring the sad times she couldn’t sing, it was soothing to sing a small lullaby on her balcony as she watered her plants. She loved feeling the sunlight on her face as she relaxed and thought about Adrien. Right now, she leaned against her balcony railing, holding a glass of juice. She needed to relax as she had just come an akuma battle. It had been a tough battle where now she just needed a nice nap. She took a sip of her juice and stared out into the city, unconsciously humming a popular song that had been going around lately. It was so popular that Chloe didn’t stop singing it in class.

Marinette sighed, “There’s a fire starting in my heart.” She closed her eyes, “Reaching a fever pitch, it’s bringing me out the dark “

Marinette’s fingers tapped against her cup, “Finally I can see you crystal clear, go ‘head and sell me out and I’ll lay your ship bare “

“See how I leave with every piece of you, don’t underestimate the things that I will do”

Marinette took another sip of her drink, “There’s a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch”

She took a look at the Eiffel Tower, “And it’s bringing me out the dark”. She shook her head and smiled, bringing her out of the dark indeed. She finished her drink and went down into her room, intent on finishing some homework.

What Marinette didn’t know, was there had been someone intently listening to her sing. Eyes full of determination, a woman pushed up her glasses. There was the voice he had been looking for, the voice she needed to recruit. She looked up at the building she heard the voice coming from. That beautiful voice, coming from a bakery? She peeked her head inside and closed her eyes at the wonderful smells. She looked at the woman at the register, wondering if it was her. The woman walked up to her and smiled,

“Hello, I’m Jessi Nonn. I heard someone singing beautifully from the balcony above. Who was that?”

Sabine smiled knowingly.

“That must have been my daughter Marinette. She has the prettiest singing voice I’ve ever heard.”

Jessi smiled, “Might I get a chance to meet her? I’m a talent agent and here are my credentials.”

Sabine took her information and thought it over. She knew Marinette didn’t like attention but if this could help her in her future fashion career then Sabine would take that chance.

“I’ll call her down. Wait right here.”

Sabine called Tom to take over the register as she moved to the back of the store, climbing up the stairs. She hoped Marinette would take a chance at having singing career but she would support her anyways she could. She knocked on Marinette’s door, waiting until Marinette said it was ok to come in.

Marinette had started looking so tired to Sabine, something that made her really sad inside. Sabine sat down on Marinette’s lounge chair and sighed.

“Mama, what’s wrong?”

Sabine smiled, “There’s a woman downstairs who heard you sing. She would like to meet you. She’s a talent agent Marinette.”

Marinette frowned, “Mom you know I don’t like anyone knowing I can sing. You know what ends up happening.”

Sabine sighed, “I know but I’m only thinking of your future. If you get your name out there as a singer and if you go out on stage with your designs, I’m sure your career would skyrocket.”

Marinette pursed her lips. Her mother had a point. Singing on stage, wearing her own designs, would certainly get everyone’s attention. But she really didn’t want a lot of attention just yet. Singers never really got much privacy to themselves and if the paparazzi found out she was Ladybug, she’d never have a moment to herself. As a fashion designer, she wasn’t going to be stalked 24/7 by paparazzi.

“I’m sorry Momma, but decline the offer.”

Sabine smiled weakly at her daughter and nodded, it was her decision. She left Marinette to her decisions and met the talent agent downstairs.

“I’m sorry Miss. Jessi but she doesn’t want to become famous.”

Jessi’s mood plummeted, such a beautiful voice wasted. She pushed up her glasses, “Alright. Here’s my card in case she changes her mind.”

Sabine took the card from Jessi and nodded, watching the woman leave the bakery.

Jessi frowned and sighed, she needed a new voice to present to her boss. She was so close to becoming fired since that stupid Mark had found himself a new super star. She looked up at the balcony of the bakery and made up her mind. She would talk to Marinette tomorrow at her school and hopefully change her mind.

 

The next day, Marinette had the funny sensation that someone was following her but when she looked, there was nobody behind her. So she went on with her day, still thinking about the talent agent that had heard her sing.

Would it be so bad if she became a singer? Would it be selfish to reject the voice her mother said was the sunshine during a rainy day?

Marinette stared at the board as the lecture ended, not really caring about writing down the day’s homework. She tapped her pencil against her lips and sighed, oh well it was time for lunch anyways. She could see everyone talking about going off campus and thought that was a good idea. She turned to Alya and suggested they get some sandwiches from a deli down the street. Marinette grabbed her stuff and was about to finish when the door to the classroom opened and a person Marinette didn’t know came in.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at the woman. Nino took the lead,

“Who are you looking for?”

Jessi turned to the young man and smiled, “I’m looking for a girl named Marinette.”

Marinette stifled a curse and everyone turned their eyes to her. She almost started blushing as Adrien turned his eyes to her. She eyed the women, “Do I know you?”

Jessi grinned, Marinette’s looks were delicate and just perfect if she were to become a singer.

“I’m Jessi, the talent agent from the other day. I was hoping to talk to you personally.”

Marinette opened her mouth to reject Jessi when a sharp, mocking voice cut in.

“Her?! What talent does pathetic Marinette have? Belching the alphabet backwards?”

Marinette turned to Chloe, fire in her eyes. Of course Chloe would mock her. Jessi turned to Chloe, eyeing her. The typical rich kid huh? Jessi hated those types.

“Marinette here, has an amazing singing voice.”

Marinette blushed and Chloe scowled,

“Singing? She sounds like a dying cow half the time.”

Alya turned to Chloe, “Are you sure you’re not hearing your own voice?”

Chloe narrowed her eyes, “Well if Marinette is soooo great at singing, why doesn’t she sing us something huh?”

Everyone moved their eyes from Chloe to Marinette.

Damn, all Marinette wanted to do was clock Chloe in the face. She didn’t want to sing in front of everyone but she wasn’t going to let her go with that 'cow’ insult. Marinette took out her phone and searched her music for the song she knew would shut Chloe up. She set her phone down on her desk and waited for the music to start. Marinette looked into Chloe’s eyes as she started to sing,

“Hello, it’s me, I was wondering, if after all these years you’d like to meet to go over everything .”

Chloe’s mouth dropped,

“They say that time’s supposed to heal, yeah, but I ain’t done much healing”

Everyone’s eyebrows raised to the roof as Marinette’s voice seemed to carry to their ears. Such a beautiful sound, like angels playing on harps.

“Hello, can you hear me?  
I’m in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I’ve forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet”

Adrien couldn’t look away from Marinette. Her eyes were so bright and sparkly, just like his Lady. Her voice soothed his soul in places he didn’t know he needed. Her confidence shone through in the high notes she sang.

“There’s such a difference between us, and a million miles”

Adrien glanced at Alya, who was recording the whole thing. Of course she needed evidence that Marinette showed up Chloe. He could hear the music come to a big climax and he turned back to Marinette, who looked at him.

“Hello from the other side  
I must’ve called a thousand times  
To tell you I’m sorry, for everything that I’ve done  
But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I’ve tried  
To tell you I’m sorry, for breaking your heart  
But it don’t matter, it clearly doesn’t tear you apart anymore”

As Marinette finished singing the chorus, she decided that was enough and stopped the music. Everything was quiet until Adrien started clapping. She smiled as everyone started to clap for her. She turned to Miss. Jessi and smiled,

“Maybe some day I’ll become a singer but for now, I plan to finish school. Come find me when I graduate and we can talk.”

Jessi smirked, that was good enough for her. She still planned to get all of Marinette’s information but at least she knew she wouldn’t get fired. She winked at Marinette and walked out of the classroom.

Marinette turned to Alya and smiled guiltily, “Um did I tell you I could sing?”

Alya gave her that look, “No but god girl you were amazing!”

Marinette smirked and looked at Chloe, who looked like she was going to explode. Maybe she should have revealed her singing earlier if she knew Chloe was going to look so put out.


	2. Pick-up Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: (Dec 1st) Pick-up Lines - How many pick-up lines for our favorite dorky cast can we come up with?

After the shock went away from becoming an amazing super hero and meeting Ladybug, Adrien started looking up pick up lines and puns to use on a day to day basis. He knew it was a bit cheesy but he just wanted to have a little fun and if he made someone laugh in the process, it was all worth it. Especially if he got Ladybug to smile and laugh. Adrien thought she was the sunshine to his rainy days, so bright and warm.

So in the end, Adrien had found and written plenty of funny phrases to use, knowing he would have to come up with some on the fly. But he really didn’t think that the first pick up line he did, happened in a way he didn’t expect it.

It had been a couple of days after meeting Ladybug for the first time and defeating this weird looking akuma, who used shoes as a weapon. She had been sitting on top of a building, relaxing as she waited for Chat, absentmindedly playing with a cat. She smiled as she played with the cat’s palms and Adrien almost just stood there, watching her. But he just jumped and landed right next to her, her smile still bright on his mind as he said,

“Is that a cat on your lap or are you just happy to see me?”

And Adrien mentally face palmed. What kind of a pick up line was that? Ladybug just looked at him like he had grown four heads before chuckling and shaking her head.

“Really? Is that the best you can come up with? You’ve got to kitten-me.”

Adrien’s heart shot through the roof, she made a cat pun but had obviously out did him. He smirked as one of the more romantic puns came to mind but he knew he would have to save it for later. He just laughed and waved her off, eyeing the city.

“Shall we go my Lady?”

Ladybug nodded and put the cute cat to the side, pulling out her yo-yo.

“Let’s go.”

She jumped off the building and Chat just stared behind, wistfully sighing.

Oh my Lady, can I spend all my nine lives with you?


	3. Fairy Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: (Dec 2nd) Fairy Tales - Reading fairy tales? Fairy tale AUs? Show your excitement with your favorite show and fairy tale!!

There was a young man, who married the love of his life. They started living their lives together in a small hut in a cozy little village. The wife became a baker, who’s bread became the best for miles. Her husband became a simple bamboo cutter, cutting down bamboo for all who couldn’t. Now these two were so happy together but they eventually wanted more, specifically a baby.

They tried for a very long time, hoping the wife would get pregnant. Seasons passed and they quickly lost hope. The wife turned to her husband,

“Dear,” She sighed, “Should we give up hope? We have tried for so long.”

The husband sighed, cuddling his wife in his arms. “No my dear, as long as we try, I swear to you we have a child.”

The wife smiled at her husband and patted his chest. “Alright. Now will you go and get me some bamboo for tomorrow? Our neighbors have requested some free bread for their daughter’s birthday.”

The husband nodded and gathered his things, kissing his wife on the cheek before leaving. He looked up at the sky as he left the house and huffed, the daylight always went by fast. The sun was started to set as he made his way into the bamboo forest a little ways from their hut. He shivered at the brisk air, thinking about how close fall was. It wasn’t his favorite time of season since the weather became too cold to really go out and gather bamboo so it looked like he was going to have to collect a lot tomorrow.

He weaved through all the bamboo, looking for a nice group of bamboo stalks. He walked for a couple of minutes before he found a nice group. He smiled and started cutting down bamboo, humming a small lullaby. He cut bamboo for almost an hour, creating a nice pile that came up to his knees. He wiped the sweat off his face and stopped for a little bit. He felt like he had enough bamboo and he gathered all the bamboo into his arms, frowning as it got even darker. He started walking back home, happy that he gathered a good amount of bamboo. He stopped for a minute, shaking his head. There seemed to be a small bright light in a bamboo stalk a couple of feet away from him.

He went towards the light and looked at it. It was inside the bamboo and he looked at his axe. Should he cut the bamboo and see what was inside? He decided to risk it and softly cut away at the bamboo, the light growing even brighter until he had cut all the way through the bamboo. He shielded his eyes until the light dimmed and he saw a baby wrapped in black blanket, floating in the air in front of him. He rubbed at his eye, a floating baby.

He reached out and took the baby softly into his arms, the bright light disappearing as he did. The baby opened its eyes and the first thing he noticed was the big bright blue eyes the baby had. He quickly checked the baby, learning that it was a baby girl. He carried the baby girl in his arms and the bamboo in the other, determined to get home and out of this cold air.

When he got home, he put the bamboo in the small alcove he had made and went inside. He found his wife sitting on her bed and showed her the baby, explaining what had happened to him. His wife couldn’t believe him but here was the baby in his arm. She took the baby from him and smiled,

“Well let’s go ahead and name her.”

Her husband smiled and ran a finger down the baby’s cheek.

“Hello Marinette, I’m your father Tom and this is your momma, Sabine.”

And so this was how Tom and Sabine got a beautiful girl named Marinette.

 

For the next years to come, Marinette was the light of their life. She was gracefully and kind and strangely enough, she grew up looking just like a mini Sabine. Tom was proud of his baby, for she loved going outside and playing in the bamboo as he worked, keeping him company. She also learned how to bake from Sabine, learning very quickly. She was perfect and everything they had wanted in a daughter. Something Tom didn’t like was that Marinette attracted the boys, due to her lovely features. He didn’t want anyone to take away his baby girl.

Besides getting Marinette as a daughter, now every time Tom had cut down bamboo, he found gold coins inside. At first he was panicking, where did all this gold come from but as he and Sabine talked about it, they figured it came from the same place Marinette did. It really helped out when they were in need of food or clothes for Marinette.

And so the years passed until the day Marinette turned 21, the day where everything changed.

Everyone knew that Marinette was beautiful, they had seen her grow up throughout the years. And that knowledge spread throughout the land, making curious. How gorgeous was she really? So one day, five princes from different kingdoms went to check out to see if Marinette was indeed beautiful.

First to arrive in the small village Marinette lived in, was Prince Theo from Copia. He was a tall young prince with soft foreign features that made the woman swoon.

Next was Prince Ivan, who’s parents had forced him to come and see if Marinette was worthy of being his consort.

Third was Prince Nathanael, who had actually fallen in love with Marinette through a picture.

Next was Prince Hawkmoth, who had come because he heard that Marinette was wealthier than most nobles and was hoping to marry and take all her wealth.

Lastly was Prince Nino, who didn’t come to make her his queen. He had come because his friend, Emperor Adrien, had asked him too.

All five princes gathered in front of the small hut where Marinette lived, hoping she would come out. They all looked at each other before hearing the wooden door open, a man eyeing all the princes.

Tom frowned, “I suppose you’re here because my daughter is of age to be courted? “

The princes all nodded and Tom sighed, “She won’t be easy, but you can all come in.”

They all gathered into the small living room and waited. Sabine gave them each some tea as they waited. They all made small chit chat until they heard small footsteps. They looked to see Marinette, draped a lovely red kimono with black polka dots. Her hair were in pigtails that went down her butt. Her face had the smallest hint of makeup, her eyes looking at each of them.

She walked slowly (due to the heavy weight of her kimono) and sat down in front of them. None of the princes could speak because she was so beautiful. Finally Marinette opened her mouth to speak,

“I hear from my father that you are all interested in courting me.”

Theo smiled crookedly, “I have come your hand in marriage.”

Nathanael and Hawkmoth nodded and spoke at the same time, “So have I.”

Marinette looked at Ivan and Nino, “And you two?”

Ivan sighed, “My parents have suggested I come to ask for your hand in marriage.” Marinette noticed his eyes looked sad as he said that.

Nino smiled, “I have come in the interest of another noble. I on the other hand, am already engaged.”

Marinette nodded, “For you princes who come to ask for my hand, I will not accept any proposal unless you do a task I ask of you.”

Hawkmoth frowned, “What task?”

Marinette turned to him, “For prince Theo, I ask that he obtain the stone bowl of Buddha. For prince Nathanael, I ask he gather the jewel branch of Horai. For you, prince Hawkmoth, I ask that you gather the colored jewel from the neck of a dragon. For you, prince Ivan, the cowry shell, born of swallows. And Since you, prince Nino, are here for another noble, I ask that you relay that I would like the robe of the fire rat from him.”

Everyone just looked at her. She asked for impossible things! Prince Hawkmoth’s temper was started to come out, “Those are impossible tasks! You surely are not serious!.”

Marinette’s eyed narrowed, “I am very serious prince Hawkmoth. How do you know these are impossible tasks? If you wish, I can easily give you the answer on how to obtain these items but know that if you ask for help, I will not accept your proposal.”

Hawkmoth grew quiet while Nathanael, timid as he was, was able to ask a question.

“Is there a day when we must bring the item to you?”

Marinette nodded, “You all have 100 days. If you do not come back in 100 days, do not come at all.”

And the princes grew quiet, thinking over Marinette’s terms. They looked at each other before nodded to Marinette. They rose and began to leave, Ivan lagging just a bit. Marinette turned to him and smiled, waving him to come to her.

“I know you do not wish to marry me. Is there someone you have in mind?”

Ivan blushed but nodded, “There’s a girl named Mylene. She’s just a common girl but I love her so much.”

Marinette smiled and patted Ivan on the shoulder.

“I want you to go ahead and obtain the cowry shell that is born of swallows. Give that to Mylene and I am sure that your parents will let you marry her.”

Ivan smiled, “Do you really think so?”

Marinette nodded, “Each of the items that all the princes are to obtain, represent someone who does not let anything get in their way of what they want. If you are to get the cowry shell, you will have shown your kingdom that you will do the impossible for them and that you have proven yourself to them.”

Ivan smiled, “But how I am to get it?”

Marinette smiled and handed him a small scroll that came out of her kimono. “This is how to obtain the shell. Be careful and don’t get greedy or you’ll end up with something you don’t want.”

Ivan took the scroll, “What would that?”

Marinette frowned, “That’s nothing you want to know. Now be off prince Ivan and good luck with your maiden.”

Ivan nodded and bowed, happy that he would get to marry Mylene. He left Marinette contemplating all the princes. She knew that none would succeed, they didn’t have the pure heart needed. Perhaps Nathanael but he would have to gather courage. Marinette wondered who prince Nino had come for. She looked up at the sky and sighed, 100 days would pass before she knew it.

And indeed the days passed, with each prince trying to obtain the item assigned to them. Prince Theo looked all over for the stone bowl of Buddha but when the 60th day came, he gave up and brought Marinette a regular stone bowl. When she saw that it was a fake, she rejected him and sent him home. For prince Hawkmoth, he searched the mountains for any dragons to kill. But as he finally found a dragon to kill, he had realized to late that he had stumbled upon a dragon’s nest and was killed for trespassing.

Prince Ivan had done as he was told and eventually got the cowry shell. He had proven himself to his parents and was allowed to marry Mylene. Marinette had sent them a gorgeous nightingale for a wedding gift.

As for Nathanael, Marinette had been surprised when he came on the 75th day, holding the jewel branch of Horai. She smiled sweetly at him,

“Is it still your intention to marry me?”

And to her surprise, he shook her head.

“On my journey, I have learned many things and have grown wise. I figured out that you are not human, am I right?”

Marinette chuckled and looked around for her parents, making sure they weren’t around.

“It’s true I’m not human. I come from the moon.”

Nathanael smiled at being right, “May I request something since I have brought the branch?”

Marinette nodded,

“I wish to go with you when you go back to the moon. I am tired of being surrounded with terrible people and always trying your best when the people don’t care as long as they don’t have to pay more taxes. “

Marinette grinned and pulled out a necklace with a small silver moon hanging from it. She put it around Nathanael’s neck (cheerfully ignoring his blushing).

“This will glow when it is almost time to leave. It will tell you how many days are left until I leave, for which you have to be present to come with me.”

Nathanael smiled and stroked the necklace, “Thank you Marinette. I’ll be waiting for the day when we leave.”

Marinette smiled as Nathanael left the branch in front of her and took his leave. Marinette knew he could do it and looked at the branch. How beautiful it was. So all that was left was the noble that Nino represented. She hummed, he had 25 days left.

Miles away, Adrien sighed. He had finally obtained the robe of the fire rat, after days of searching. He was a bit tired but it was all worth it. When Nino had gone for him to meet Marinette, Adrien wished that he had gone. He had pictures of Marinette all over his bedroom, drawn by people who lived in her village. She was beautiful and he had heard such wonderful things about her. He knew he had about 20 days left so he had to pick up the pace. He got back on his horse and made the trek to Marinette’s village. He hoped that she was everything that he had heard about.

On the 100th day, Adrien made his way towards Marinette’s hut, very excited. He waited for the door to open, the cloth of the fire rat in his hands. When he heard the door open, he was not disappointed. She everything he wanted visually in a women. He couldn’t even describe her. She was like the sunshine, like the moon, like everything he could compare her to. She watched as he made his way inside.

They sat down and she waited for Adrien to talk.

“Hello I’m Emperor Adrien from the kingdom Noir. I have brought the cloth of the fire rat, just as you have asked.”

Marinette smiled, “My my, such a high noble offering me the fire cloth? Thank you.”

Adrien chuckled, slightly stunned from gorgeous her voice was. “Oh the honor is all mine.”

Marinette smiled and took the cloth from, “I assume that you would like my hand in marriage?”

Adrien grinned, “I would like that but I feel that if I didn’t court you, then it would feel wrong to me.”

Marinette chuckled and pulled out a necklace, with a sun hanging off of it.

“I accept your proposal of courting but know this: I am not from this world. I am from the moon and I was sent here to escape a war that was threatening to start. I am destined to go back home at the end of this year, whether I want to or not. If you still want to court me, accept this necklace. It will glow when it is close to when I have to leave. It will tell the number of days when that happens.”

Adrien hesitated, she only had a couple more months on Earth but he wanted to know her. He took the necklace from her and nodded, “So be it.”

Marinette smiled and knew that Adrien would be a wonderful man to get to know.

And so the weeks passed by, letters and gifts passing from hand to hand, full of love. Adrien got to know that Marinette loved to go out and have fun and be adventurous and Marinette got to know that Adrien loved to hunt. Marinette slowly fell in love with Adrien and Adrien fell deeper in the pit he called love.

Then came winter and the time for Marinette to leave closer. Marinette touched her necklace, which was in the space of a star and in different kingdoms, two different necklaces began to glow. It was time to leave. Marinette began to make arrangements for her parents, saying good bye to everyone she knew. She gave her mom her kimono and her father, a ladybug pin he had given her when she was five. She waited one week for the boys to make it, smiling as Adrien eyed Nathanael.

She turned to them, “Are both of you ready? You can’t come back once you leave.”

They nodded to her and she smiled, pulling out two vials. She gave one to each, “These are vials full of water from the moon. They will give you eternal life as long as you don’t come back to Earth. Drink up.”

As they swallowed the water, a carriage made of light, came out of nowhere. Marinette smiled as a women opened the carriage door for them. Marinette hugged her parents good bye before going inside the carriage, along with Adrien and Nathanael. Once inside, they were each given a robe of light that cleansed them of the sins of being human and living on Earth.

They set off toward the moon and never looked back. Marinette became Queen and Adrien eventually became her King. Nathanael grew to be a precious friend and her parents back home had a child, which they named Juleka. They of course, missed Marinette but they knew she was happy where she was.


	4. Mythology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: (Dec 3rd) Mythology - Gods and goddesses? Legends and stories passed down the ages? How many myths gave our heroes sewn?

There once was a sun titan goddess, who raised the sun and scared away the chill of the day. She had many followers and temples dedicated to her. Her hair was long and a beautiful chocolate color, with hints of red throughout it. Her eyes were so intense that she could melt you with one look.

But for her, she never had a reason to come down to Earth until one day a prayer had hit her hard.

She had barely raise the sun when a whisper reached her ears,

‘I wish that the sun would stay in the sky forever.’

And for the goddess, she had certainly heard these kinds of prayers. All kinds but this prayer had sounded so sad that she wanted to see who had thought of it.

So the sun goddess flew down to Earth, feeling where the prayer came from and came to a big hill, where a young man was sitting, enjoying the sun. The goddess couldn’t believe how beautiful he was. Soft dark skin and a lean body, covered in a simple shirt in pants. She wished she could see his eyes because to her, eyes were the windows to the soul.

She fell in love at first sight. Oh she wouldn’t mind bringing him back home, where they could enjoy the fruits and wines of her garden. She looked up into the clouds and cupped her hands, asking her father if she could bring this boy home.

A small apple fell into her hand and she smiled, her father approved. The goddess swooped down and landed next to the man, making no noise as she sat down next to him. She poked his arm and smiled as he jumped and looked at her.

“Hello who are you?”

The goddess smiled and cupped his cheek, “I heard your prayer about the sun. Do you want to come with me?”

The man realized who was sitting next to him and smiled, “Please. Take me away.”

The goddess gave the man the apple, watching as he bit into the apple. Once he finished the apple, he glowed with the same energy as she did. She took him by the hand and guided him up to her home. She showered with everything she could and once the shock of seeing such beautiful things, asked him,

“What is you name?”

The man smiled, “Nino, my goddess. May I know your true name? I only know you as the Sun.”

She smiled, “My name is Alya.”


	5. Minor Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: (Dec 4th) Minor Characters - Of course we can’t forget our favorite minor characters! Show your love for the diverse cast!!

Natalie thought sometimes that her job was absolutely horrible. She worked long hours and with ok pay, never having time for herself. Did any one know that she loved coffee? Did anyone know that she loved to bake, especially cookies? Did any one even know that she was married and that she missed her babies so much? She missed her husband, who often showered her with loving texts wherever he could.

Natalie also wished she could dote on Adrien. He always looked like he needed a hug. That often broke her heart. It she couldn’t do anything about it because she was so busy with his father. Which brought Natalie’s thoughts to Adrien’s father, who she often cursed in her mind. Gabriel Agreste was a man full of power, who didn’t hesitate to use it either. He always gave her enough work that lasted her days and expected her to finish it in 5 hours. He was brutal when he wanted something.

But in the end, all Natalie was, was an assistant. And that was good enough for her.


	6. Unrequited Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: (Dec 5th) Unrequited Love - A loves B but B loves C but C loves A but??? Go wild breaking hearts friends!

Would anyone think bad of her if they knew she loved another girl? Would they think badly of her if they knew she was in love with Rose? Could they fault her for loving that sweet innocent girl? And could they fault her if she had the smallest crush on Juleka and Marinette? Juleka was like dark chocolate: intense and so decadent while Marinette was like a storm: so vibrant and electrifying. She just couldn’t choose one.

But Rose had a special spot in her heart. Her smile and big eyes were just so pretty that she couldn’t stop thinking of them. Rose may be a hopeless romantic but she liked that about her, not just anyone could think love was a precious thought. Rose was small and adorable and at the same time, just a little spicy.

Sabrina wished she had the courage to confess but she had a feeling that Rose and Juleka were together. And if that was true, god could she get in that? But she could never do anything. Everyone thought of her as Chloe’s sidekick, someone not so important. But she desperately wanted to break though. She had almost gotten rid of Chloe with Marinette, but she ruined that and was seduced by Chloe’s promise of wearing her new beret. Why did she ever think Marinette was anything like Chloe? Why was she so cynical of becoming Marinette’s new friend that once Marinette had even disappointed her just once, she had dropped her like a rock?

Sabrina wouldn’t make that mistake again. And if she ever broke free of Chloe, she would gather the courage to confess to Rose. But would that ever happen? Would she ever get that chance?

Only time would tell.


	7. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: (Dec 6th) Future (College/Kids/Careers) - The most popular prompt, where will our cast be a year from now? 5? 20? Kids? Jobs? Throw in your suggestions and ideas and welcome in the official English premiere with a bang!!

Having a baby was something that Marinette was looking forward to. Marinette would have never thought that she would be here now, married with the love of her life and anticipating their first child. Marinette hadn’t known that she would be so happy with her cute kitty. The funny thing? Adrien didn’t know she was pregnant.

Marinette held the ultrasound picture of their baby and smiled. She wanted to find a good way of telling Adrien that she was pregnant, she didn’t want to just tell him. She looked at Tikki, who was eating a cookie.

“Tikki how should I tell him?”

Tikki looked at her and smiled, “I think you should just tell him.”

Marinette frowned, “But I want to make it a cute moment.”

Tikki smiled, “Why not buy a kitten and hint at being pregnant?”

Marinette looked at Tikki, “Thinking of a previous Ladybug and Chat?”

Tikki smiled and kept eating. Marinette knew she wouldn’t get any more information from Tikki and smiled. Tikki’s idea sounded good to her, buying a cute kitten that would grow up with their child sound really nice. Marinette grabbed her purse and put Tikki inside before leaving to find a cute kitten.

Adrien got home from his photo shoot around 8pm, really tired from smiling at a camera. All he wanted to do, was cuddle with Marinette and watch a nice movie and maybe have some pizza. He went inside their room where there was a small box waiting for him. Adrien looked at the box and pulled a note from the box.

“Hey Adrien we’re having kittens!”

Adrien grew confused before opening the box and smiling widely. Inside was a beautiful black kitten, sleeping in the box. Adrien cooed and picked up the kitten, smiling how soft the kitten was. He wondered where Marinette was until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found Marinette grinning at him. Adrien saw a picture of a kitten on Marinette’s stomach and frowned, why was there a kitten on her tummy?

Marinette watched as Adrien’s eyes widened and pointed to Marinette’s stomach.

“Does that mean that you’re pregnant?!!”

Marinette smiled and nodded, “We’re having a kitten!”

Adrien smiled and put down their new kitten before hugging Marinette, they were having a baby!


End file.
